


We can live Happily-Ever-After right here, right now...

by TypicalJuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: :), A little awkward at first, Different perspective/setting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I don't know what else to add, Idiots in Love, It's just smut-, Jokehead Jones, Jughead doesn't want to hurt Betty, No worries. It is their first time., Not 2x12, Right- okay.., Riverdale, Smut, bughead - Freeform, but they get better at it, more smut, that was terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalJuggie/pseuds/TypicalJuggie
Summary: They just wanted to work things out after their fight, and try something new-This time they both ended up in Betty Cooper's room and are now doing something memorable.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(Doesn't include Mama Cooper mopping up buckets of blood, and hyperventilating due to a dead man on her kitchen floor.)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -[Bughead First-Time / Different Perspectives and Settings]
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We can live Happily-Ever-After right here, right now...

**Author's Note:**

> This is very rough- and I apologize. 
> 
> I've never written smut before- so, yeah-

[𝗖𝗼𝗼𝗽𝗲𝗿 𝗥𝗲𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲 - 𝟳:𝟰𝟰 𝗣.𝗠]

"My mom and Polly won't be home till' tomorrow-" Betty sighed into the crook of Jughead's neck.

"I can see that." Jughead chuckled softly, the sound of low-vintage tunes filling his ears from Betty's laptop.

"I- want to do this." Betty looked up at Jughead, adjusting her position on his lap.

"Really now? I had no idea-" Jughead smiled, melding his lips onto his girlfriend's.

Betty mumbled a quiet, "𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩..." against her boyfriend's slightly-chapped lips. He tasted of the coffee he had earlier, but there was also a small tinge of nicotine- an addictive combo she couldn't get enough of. She swiftly lifted up his signature-grey 'S' T-Shirt, tossing it to the side- Her hands scattering across his shoulders.

Jughead did the same in return, lifting up her pink-collared sweater to reveal a white-lace bralette with a pastel blue blow in between the cups. He took his gaze off of Betty, now giving her chest his attention. 

"This is cute. Very 𝘉𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺..." Jughead smirked, tracing the hem of the bralette. 

Betty smiled in return, lifting her shaky-hands up to gently tug on his inky-locks. His hair was soft, as usual- giving off the fresh scent of Tea Tree Oil and Peppermint. (𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘙𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦.)

"Enough playing-" Betty retreated her hands, looking down at Jughead who was below her- and was now propped up on several of her pillows. "Condom-" She commanded, turning to point at her bedside table. Jughead looked at her nightstand, then smirked back at Betty- lifting her up a little to lay her beside him. 

Jughead nodded, reaching over to take a small tin-foil from the box in the bed-side drawers. He held it in between his index-and-middle finger to show her, then turned to put it to the side so he could show Betty. 

By the time he removed his flannel pajama-bottoms and boxers, he turned to already see Betty half undressed- Her bralette still clinging on. Jughead exhaled, the sight of Betty laying before him made him quite excited- in a way.

He turned to take the tin-foil packet again, commanding Betty to scoot herself to the middle of the bed so they both don't end up rolling off her bed. Betty arched her back so she could remove her bralette, also tossing the garment aside. 

Jughead tore open the packet, sliding the latex onto his hard shaft- a shuddering sigh coming out of his mouth. 

"If you're hurting- or want to stop, just tell me- alright?" Jughead informed, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from her face.

"I won't break- no worries." Betty giggled, caressing his cheek gently- kissing the tip of his nose. She fell back onto her floral pillow, a soft 𝘱𝘶𝘧𝘧 being heard.

"I know- I know you won't" Jughead whispered, a soft smile lighting up his face.

Betty nodded, looking down at where his bulge is leaning on the inner part of her thigh.

Jughead nodded along with Betty, lining up his shaft with her entrance, and started to slowly enter.

Betty felt the slight tinge of pain here-and-there, but it wasn't as nearly as bad she'd thought the experience would be like... In fact, it felt 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥...

Jughead opened his eyes, seeking for any hurt in his girlfriend.

"S'You alright?" Jughead slurred quietly, rubbing her forehead a few times to support her.

All he got in return was a small nod and a slight smile- which made him feel MUCH better...

"You can move Jug- I promise I won't break your dick off..." Betty half-joked. Jughead nodded- fully pushing in.

Betty grasped the floral duvet, soft whimpers spilling from her plump lips.

Jughead groaned into the crook of her neck, scattering purple-and-red love bites all around.

Betty smiled, her hands tangling themselves into his dark-locks.

Jughead started to pump faster, caressing her breasts one-by-one. 

"I'm- gonna-" Betty whined, crashing her lips onto his.

His lips were like a drug- an addiction she couldn't get over. A feeling eroding her mind, telling her to keep going. To 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱...

"Just a little longer, Betts- Just a little." He chanted quietly, beginning to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Sweet nothings like- 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 or 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦...

A few seconds passed, until Jughead told Betty to let go- release just for him. 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘮...

They both saw stars, both felt as if they were walking on clouds, both kissing one more time.

Jughead's body went limp- in a good way. Rolling over so he wouldn't collapse on Betty and hurt her.

He realized she was shaking, So he scooted her over- cradling her body, helping her calm down from her high and ground her back onto Earth.

He wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, then kissed it. 

She smiled up at him, nudging her head into the crook of his neck.

They were both a sweaty, tangled couple of limbs- but that's how they managed to express their love for one another.

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘉𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘊𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳..."

"𝘑𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘑𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴- 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶..."

And that was that- Right then-and-there.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Maybe this was their true Happily-ever-after...

𝙛𝙞𝙣.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> visit my Tumblr page for upcoming news and trash!
> 
> [Tumblr]: https://typicaljuggie.tumblr.com/


End file.
